Unexpected: Chapter 6
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 6 ''(Perseus) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Sorry for not posting this earlier. ---- 'Boulder after boulder flies across the sky. '''Percy waves his trident through the air, striking one of the boulders, shattering it. Way behind him, behind the camp borders, he feels the campers set up the cannons, and load it with amuinations. The Archers pointlessly shoot arrows at the boulders, dealing little to no damage. The boy who was running from the monster earlier is now safely within the camp borders, but apparently he brought some permanent unwanted visitors. Perseus strikes another flaming boulder, and finally spots the unwanted visitor-a gold haired gorilla like monster with one mean set of claws. Seriously, the gorilla just puts its claws together, and flaming boulders form out. That's completely abnormal. It puts its entire arms together, forming a huge flaming boulder, like the one that struck Camp before... Perseus puts his arms backwards, and with a swift waving motion forward, the thrown boulder is thwarted by a sudden tsunami of water that pops out of nowhere. Perseus has summoned a water wave. Perseus glares at the monster, and it roars, chucking another small boulder. Perseus prepares to strike it with his trident, when a lightning bolt strikes the boulder from behind Perseus, and it explodes. Perseus looks behind him and locates a Camper, a boy with brown hair, dark eyes and light skin. The boy looks a few years younger than Percy. The boy takes a stance, and summons another lightning bolt, sending it at another boulder. "And who are you supposed to be?" Percy questions him, at the same time striking boulders. "I'm Thrall, son of Zeus," the boy grins, and motions his arms downwards, a lightning bolt striking the monster. The monster is stunned, and Percy uses the opening to charge it. His trident morphes, and it soon is replaced by its more popular mode, a bronze balanced sword-none other than Riptide. He thursts the sword into the monster, and it turns to dust, destroyed. Perseus turns to Thrall. "How'd you stun it like that?!" Perseus questions, incredulous. "I've been fighting it like crazy for a long time now!" "Well, it was chucking boulders right and left, so I needed you to handle the projectiles, while I delivered the paralyzing blow," Thrall explains. "Distracted, the monster left its guard down, and with no boulders sent, you destroyed it easily." Perseus is incredulous. "....Okay?" "I'm a son of Zeus, legacy of Athena." Thrall grins to him, and shakes his hand. "There are people in the Zeus Cabin?" now that there was time, Perseus asks him. "Of course. My brothers and I came in a few months ago." Thrall points out. "By the way, your sister came in last month." "My sister?!" Perseus asks him, shocked. "Yeah. Her name is Arena." ..................... Perseus spends the next few minutes in total shock. When he does recover, he returns to the Camp. Turns out, this new kid is Thrall's cousin, which only further sent Percy into total shock. Perseus leaves his chambers in the Big House, and hurries to Poseidon's Cabin. Except, he might have accidentally stepped into the Aphrodite Cabin. He blinks several times, then steps out. Its the Poseidon Cabin, on the outside. He walks inside again. The Cabin is no longer as he left it. There is some big mirror on one side, a bed next to where he used to sleep, blue wallpapers, with a shocking closet. The closet had girls' clothes. Perseus blinks several times, wondering if he is still sane up to this point. "So, you're Perseus," a feminine voice calls out behind him. He turns around swiftly, and finds a brown haired girl with near-pale skin, wearing a Camp Half Bloods' shirt. "You're my sister!" he says, almost questioningly. "Yup. When I came in here, there was a blue trident above me all right." "What did you do to the Cabin?!" "What? I made it more comfortable to me. You know, it was kinda boring." "But, but..." ''I might send you a sibling or two. Poseidon's words float back into Percy's mind. He really thought Poseidon was joking. He wasn't. "Are you seriously gonna stand there all day?!" Arena snaps him out of his daze. "I wonder why the gods even considered promoting you. You sound like heck of a weird kid." "Kid?! Werid?!" Perseus snaps back. "I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Aquatic Creatures, Commander of the Navies, Lord of the Storms, and you call me a wierd kid?!" He could hear thunder booming through his voice. Then, he realizes. Annabeth was right. He is begining to sound like the gods. "Yup you are," Arena replies, surprisingly unaffected. "Now, are you staying here or something? Because I need to clean some stuff up if I'm gonna welcome some boring brother in to this Cabin." Perseus is speechless. "No, I'm going back to the Big House." He runs out of the Cabin. He runs into the Big House. "Chiron, since when was Arena here?" Chiron calmly smiles up to him. "A month. Why?" "A month?! She's modified the whole cabin!" "She happened to be overwhelming sociable as well. She already secured a spot within the Aphrodite Cabin, although she does not technically belong." Perseus is completely distraught. "Perseus, can you sit down for a moment?" Chiron responds. Percy slowly sits down next to Chiron. "The mortal hero of the Prophecy should no longer be you. Your time is over. I know, deep within you, you feel jealously to have a different person be the son of Poseidon." "I was born before! She is clearly younger than me." "Perhaps... But Perseus, you are a god now." Percy nods, realizingly. "But still..." "Perseus, your role is over. Now Poseidon has shown wisdom by claiming a new demigod to be his mortal representive. So on the cycle has went. Your time has passed." "Poseidon did something like this before?" "Not exactly the same case, but this is an old strategy by the gods. Every god does it. Everytime their mortal representitive grows out of the requirements, they claim another. And so on." Percy sighs, rubbing his temples. "Thanks Chiron." Chiron nods. Percy then perks up. "Chiron, do you know who that creature is?" "Yes. Children of Hephaestus and Gaia. The Onkolithos. It is one of four siblings." "Great. Then there's more." Chiron nods. Perseus finishes. "And I suddenly have four new cousins and a sister. But seriously, Zeus stayed with that woman enough time to get three kids?!" Chiron shrugs. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Thank's Stories Category:Ahmad15 Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters